


Fishy Business

by Bremmatron33



Series: From the depths [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blowjobs, Magicks, Merformers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Fic based on Spookyprimes Mers.  Knock Out's had a bad couple of nesting and Starscream's taken notice of his friend's malaise and tries to offer some solutions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> MERS!

“Honestly all I am saying is perhaps you could just get yourself some….personal attention. You’re extremely high strung and snippy. You’ve ignored all the mers who’ve asked for you to nest with them for the past five seasons, what’s that about?” Starscream gazed down judgmentally at the other mer. This wasn’t a normal conversation between him and Knock Out but it was an important one. Knock Out’s snippy nature was overshadowing his medical prowess and with another nesting season passed and Knock Out haveing refrained from taking any mates again Starscream was positive he knew why. Knock Out could lie all he wanted but the increase of hoarding and bubble nests in the mers cave couldn’t lie. He wanted to nest he was just still bitter. “You know there’s nothing wrong with being picky during nesting season but afterwards if you don’t end up picking someone…”

“Are you telling me I need to get laid?!” Knock Out tore himself completely from the small hole he was searching in to confront the accusing mer. Starscream took note of Knock Outs bared claws and fangs, the poisonous red ends just starting to peek out of their protective covers, and swam a good few inches away.

“I may be saying that. What’s wrong with saying that?! It’s a good thing honestly! It’s not my fault you’re too afraid to try again! Primus Knock Out it was almost…. what twelve seasons ago? Now you’re openly ignoring mer’s who actively want you! Who even are you anymore!?”

 “It’s none of your business!”

“It is my business because we’re friends and you’re miserable! Also I am a leader of this shiver and you are becoming far too much of a loner for the safety of the others! Your turning hostile! I’m not saying what Astrotrain did was right but at least you had mers fighting over you! That’s an honor! We all lose clutches sometimes. It’s nature! If anything it was your fault for not picking a mate who could protect your nest.”

“My fault! MY FAULT? I didn’t even know he liked me! Metalhawk did all he could! I chose him for speed not strength! I would have killed AT myself if I hadn’t been passed out after the three days of patching up bleeding hunters! What I need is a less blood thirsty shiver!”

“How could you not have known! He was all over you! HE ACTUALLY GROOMED FOR YOU! He was at the medical cave almost every day!”

“There are five other mers with me in that medical cave! He could have been displaying for any one of them!”

“Don’t make me laugh I know you’re more conceited than that! You just wanted that precious outsider and I told you it was dangerous-”

“You followed me out there! You were flipping when you caught Jetfire’s attention! Don’t you tell me-”

“I CAN TELL YOU WHATEVER I LIKE! I’m still the second in command here and while I may have agreed that it was a good idea to bring in some new genes I clearly remember mentioning that it was dangerous!” The mers were face to face now. Angry and seething, letting their frills billow and flare in threatening displays. This hadn’t exactly gone the way Starscream had wanted. Why did Knock Out have to take every failure so…..personally every time! Alright so maybe that last jab didn’t help but still! Starscream had messed up constantly in his past and those failures never lingered on his mind this long! There was no need to take the blame for every little thing! “Alright listen! What happened was clearly Metalhawk’s fault! He should have been smart enough to protect your clutch! It doesn’t matter though because it’s over and he’s gone and he’s never coming back! I know you wanted to keep him around for more than a season and I couldn’t blame you….he was handsome and fast I’ll give you that but….they were outsiders! They didn’t belong! Jetfire left! You don’t think that hurt me?”

“At least he gave you a healthy clutch! And he comes back every few seasons! He came back last season! Metalhawk….I should have left with him! He asked me to go you know!” Starscream drifted back a few inches from the shock.

“N-no! NO! You didn’t seriously think of going did you?!” Knock Out turned and darted back to one of the holes he was searching. “KNOCK OUT!” Starscream followed him. “You can’t leave! You’ll never survive on your own! Not in our waters!”

“Well maybe we weren’t going to stay in these waters! Metalhawk wasn’t afraid to go on land. We could have gone wherever we pleased.”

Starscream felt his heart go thorny, this was bad. Knock Out couldn’t leave! He couldn’t! Something had to be done quick, there had to be something that could get Knock Out acting like his old self again! Starscream had to hide his smile as a plan came to him.

The mer rolled his eyes at the other. “OH the land again~ You and your precious sand walkers! You know with how poorly you’ve been taking care of yourself I bet even with all your charms you couldn’t get a human’s attention!”

Knock Out flared his fins in rage, how did that even matter to this conversation! He wasn’t going to run away with Metalhawk to go live with humans they were going to find different water! Starscream was just trying to get under his nerves now! The worst part was it was working.

“I COULD SO! Just because I’ve found the mers in our shiver lacking doesn’t mean I’m losing my touch!”

“Prove it then~ Go find some human sap and get him to take you home and bring me something from his nest!”

“Humans don’t live in nests! How would you even know I just didn’t steal something from one of their markets?”

“I don’t know but that’s your problem because until I’m convinced I won’t stop bothering you about it! And you won’t get the prize~”

“P-prize?” Knock Out’s eyes glossed over with want. He was such a little collector and Starscream always found the nicest, shiniest things. “What kind of prize?”

“I may or may not have a few of those abalone shells you like so if you bring me something believable I could give you a few.” Knock Out glared at the proud haughty mer. He knew he had taken the bait, knew he had him hooked. Knock Out hated him for it.

“FINE! I’ll show you! I’LL SHOW YOU GOOD!” Starscream watched till Knock Out swam out of sight then breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted...for now.

* * *

 

Far above the water on the docks Breakdown sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. Him and the others had been loading the last ship for what felt like hours already and he had a strong nagging feeling they wouldn’t be getting any overtime pay even though the sun was well past setting. Books weren’t exactly able to take it. He risked picking up the pace for their sakes by loading another heavy barrel into the notch of his elbow as he hefted up two bags of….what was it this time, rice? Grain? Sugar? Aw hell he didn’t know, he was just paid to cart it to and fro. The other young gangly workers looked up at him in awe, malnourished street rats the lot of them, could only hope to one day have the luxury of growing into some excess muscle. They tried to match their boss’s new pace but none of them really could. Breakdown didn’t seem to mind. He never minded as long as the job got done before the client could return to whine.

Another seven or eight trips of Breakdown hauling up overburdened pallets while the others hurried behind him with whatever they could carry and everything was stowed away, the ship ready to set sail. “Alright boys, to the warehouse and I’ll hand out the checks.” The lot let out a hearty but tired cheer as they followed the other man. With all the pay given out only two of the boys remained lingering around. Breakdown clapped an arm around one of the young men’s shoulders. “Todd, Luke, you two need some extra cash tonight?” The young men couldn’t look their boss in the eye but nodded all the same. “No need to look embarrassed, everyone hurts for cash now and again.”

“Rumor has it last run you and Sam almost got caught though. I can’t get caught boss, I can’t get tossed!” Breakdown rubbed at his eyes and muttered to himself, remembering the night.

“Yeah, don’t worry about that Todd...it’s a quiet night.”

“I trust ya boss. I know you always try to have our backs.”

“Good, good.” Breakdown pat the smaller man on the back before heading out to the front of the warehouse to wait for his contact. Getting anxious as the sky darkened to a slick purply black, he readied his boat. A small thing but she was fast and with enough loose boards to hide more than he had ever needed it was worth it. Eventually a telltale car rolled up and waited. Breakdown quickly got his boys and had the boat loaded and ready to go.

As predicted the waters were calm and the streets were clear, the homes and business that had been giving him trouble now had their lights out tonight….at least as far as Breakdown could see from the river. Nothing but whorehouses and restaurants there had been too many unreliable eyes he had risked letting to see him but he had fixed that quick. People around here could be kind if they were shown a little kindness back.

Feeling sleep start to weigh on him Breakdown passed the steering off to Luke and took a seat where he could. He dipped his hand in the cool dark water and enjoyed the way it flowed between his fingers. He loved the water around here, so clean and fresh if silty. Not every place could be clear and beautiful but at least it felt like water, smelled like water, tasted like water. Growing up a street urchin really made you appreciate good water. With a few large factories around Breakdown had wondered how they kept even the rivers so clean, bartenders and old marms told of creatures in the water, old creatures, angry creatures, who blessed the town with protection and good fortune as long as they kept the waters clean. Being from out of town Breakdown didn’t really hold much weight to the folktales but they got things done and he was happy for it.

“Boss?” Todd nudged Breakdown gently and offered him a tin cup, swirling pitch inside. Breakdown took the coffee with a thankful sigh and sipped at it. Burt dregs or no it was still good enough for a cold sleepless night on the water. Returning back to the edge Breakdown swore he saw something swimming besides them….something big. Too wild to be a shadow of the boat and too colorful to be anything native Breakdown risked dipping an arm down and his finger tips touched something…..almost like wet silk. Whatever it was didn’t seem to take notice as it kept swimming. Must have been a lost scarf or...dress. Some poor gals washing. He thought about grabbing for it but...something stopped him….whatever it was….it looked too full, too eerie.

There was a sudden thump at the back of the boat as something hit it from beneath. Fearing a dead body in the river Breakdown quickly trained his eyes back on the dark water but couldn’t find a trace of what he thought he saw. “Boss?”

“It’s nothing Luke, just driftwood.” Breakdown stayed alert but they reached their first drop off with no problem. Docked and ready Breakdown sent the two runners off with the supplies as he stayed and watched the boat. With no signs of trouble he relaxed and rummaged around in his lunch pail for something to eat. It had been a long day and what he wouldn’t have given for a rich ale and warm bowl of stew from one of the pubs dotting the river but this was only the first stop and by the time they were done they’ed be well into morning. He’d have to settle for a good breakfast, a few hours of sleep and then a quick bath before another long day. Bypassing most of what he packed for himself he carefully unwrapped his somewhat stale sandwich and tucked in.

As he ate he felt something tip the boat. Not enough to be dangerous but something was definitely trying to get aboard. Breakdown’s hand went quick to the knife in his pocket but as he turned he saw it wasn’t some sneaky rival idiot trying to ruin him with the gang but something…...not even human.

It had nightmare eyes. Black, red and glossy. Sunk into a face like a porcelain doll. Slick and perfect like a new fancy one at upscale shops. It had claws and fins and fangs of a beast but…..it didn’t act like one. It smiled shyly….maybe not so shyly but is was hard to tell with such a smooth face and strange eyes. W-was it one of those creatures? From the old stories? Nah, couldn’t be. The water around their town was home to lists of strange fish, it was just curious...just hungry perhaps.

Breakdown left his knife in his pocket and reached back into his food pail. “Y-you hungry-” Breakdown felt water splash at his back, he looked over his shoulder to see a massive tail curling over the other side of the ship, “B-big guy?” The creature quirked it’s head but reached for the apple Breakdown was offering with interest. “Yeah, fruit….it’s good.”

“It’s good?” The words sounded….unnatural, like it was mimicking them instead of speaking them. Breakdown held his breath in anticipation as he watched finger length fangs shear the fruit in half. “It’s good.” The monster licked at its slick lips and fangs with its long silver tongue. It finished the treat with another bite but…...stayed curled around the small boat. Breakdown wasn’t sure what else to do.

“S-still hungry?

“Yes.” Breakdown’s fear piqued a bit by how quickly the monster had responded….and that it had responded at all….like a bird who had been taught how to speak. The fact that the creature was ogling him strangely wasn’t helping either.

“Oh….I uh….have another apple.”

“Oh?” Breakdown stumbled forward as the boat tipped further to the side as the large creature tried to pull himself into the boat.

“BOSS!” Breakdown was suddenly whapped onto his ass by a wet tail. Todd and Luke jumped the small ramp and helped him back to his feet. “Boss what happened? We saw the boat nearly on it’s side and you were almost overboard!”

“Y-yeah it’s alright I was uh...just fishing you know? Thought I might catch something while I was waiting for the two of you. I think I caught something too big.”

“Oh, you lose your pole?”

“Must have….’s’alright it was shit anyway. How’d you boys do? No trouble?”

“Naw boss got everything clean.”

“Great, let’s uh….let’s get going.”

The rest of the night was quiet. No more strange fish and no police. Still Breakdown couldn’t stop thinking about those eyes…..had the boys saved him from getting eaten alive...or had he been in danger at all? It was hard to say. All the rumors said that the weird water fae only bothered bad folk and while smuggling drugs wasn’t exactly….good it wasn’t hurting the water none. Could they just take an interest in normal folk? Sailors always told stories but... that was crazy.

* * *

 

Knock Out swore as he swam along in a frustrated rage, he had been so close! That human was in his grasp! He had even been nice and fairly good looking too! Why had those other humans been there! It wasn’t fair! Swimming along the river where he had spotted him was getting nowhere though so he had to just face it, it was a lost chance. He was just going to go raid his favorite lobster traps and go home to his nest. Not to mention ignore Starscream like the plague till the next night.

The next night turned into the next couple of nights as it turned out but it didn’t matter! Just because he got too sad to go out and stayed in his nest all day didn’t mean anything! He could do that he wanted with his free time! Starscream was just being cruel taunting him day after day. He would prove him wrong! He would find the boat human and show the other mer just like he planned!

It took some time but following the boats got him close and poking his head up every now and again finally rewarded him. He almost swam past the human’s dock but by chance he had just sprinted down a ship ramp just in time. Knock Out waited till most of the other workers left before risking going on land. With an empty dock the mer pulled himself up the small wooden ladder and felt his fins start to slip away. The higher he climbed the more pain seared through his legs till he could feel two separate appendages, flat and muscular. They caught and curved around the posts of the ladder familiarly till he could pull himself up to the flat platform. On land he quickly affixed his scale skirt and tested his balance. It had been a long time since he played out of the water and while it came back quickly he was still a bit wobbly. Lucky no one was there to judge him.

Getting into the warehouse was a bit of a task but Knock Out found a ladder that led right up to a window. Through the glass was a small cozy room...it could have belonged to anybody but it was covered in the boat human’s scent. He at least spend quite a few hours here so it was a safe bet. Digging his long nails into the crack he skillfully undid the latch and slipped inside. Knock Out paced around for what felt like hours in anticipation but as the warmth of the small room and the exhaustion of being on land grew he couldn’t help but wander to the human’s bed. Twisting and thinking he grew anxious. Maybe he could just steal something and leave! The human had plenty of knives and even some thick silver rings. Plain and bulky. No. Starscream could always tell when he lied.

* * *

 

A few rounds in the bar later and Breakdown was climbing the stairs to his small room. Nestled safely in the warehouse, he could keep a close eye on all the supplies they had to load into ships for the week. It also made getting to work nice and easy which was good after a night of drinking.  
Not nearly that drunk right now he was just glad it was warm. The boiler keeping the place at a perfect temperature. As he unlocked the door to his apartment though he was met with a strange sight, an open window in the small hall. Had someone really bothered to sneak into his dive of a place? No way. Still Breakdown pulled his knife free and kept his eyes open. Didn’t take him long to find the intruder. Sleeping on his bed was a small pale sturdy thing. Skin as white as fancy linens and looking as slick as if they had just slipped from the river he knew instantly they weren’t….human.

Breakdown neared the bed slowly, “Nightmare eyes?” The form of the bed shifted in a flash and Breakdown was met with the creatures namesake. Deep set black and red eyes that looked glossy enough to swim in. Breakdown kept his knife trained on the….thing as he inched closer. He knew he should have been running for the hills, this thing had followed him to land, to his bed, but there was something….lonely about the creature...it wanted something.

“Me?” The beast pointed a long claw at itself as its face scrunched in distaste. It didn’t seem to like the nickname.

“Who else would I be talking to?”

“Rude~” Knock Out tried to hide his shock, how had the human seen through his guise so quickly!

Breakdown laughed nervously, “Well it’s….what you call it….. perspective I guess. You uhh have a name?”

“Never give names!” Knock Out bared his fangs at the human, who did he think he was trying to trick him?”

“Why not? It’s only courtesy. You- uhhh- you can call me Breakdown.”

“Breakdown?” Knock Out smiled as he said the name and Breakdown felt a strange pulling force drift down over his frame. “Join me?” Knock Out pat the bed and Breakdown eased forward, “Put the knife down.” Breakdown let it drop to the floor. This was going to be easy~

“Alright.” Breakdown felt fear well in his chest, he had fucked up big time somehow, played right into the creature's plans! “You ain’t gonna eat me are you?”

“Maybe~ After.”

“After what?”

“Playtime.”

“Playtime?”

“Mmhmm, you wanna play?” The creature's eyes were lidded and lewd, despite its human face its sly smile was still filled with fangs. Breakdown felt the tightness over him ebb for a second, he was actually getting a choice here….the choice was play with the fae or die but…..how many men could say they actually fucked a mermaid.

“You promise not to eat me if I do a good job?”

“Good job?” Knock Out couldn’t help but chuckle what did this human think was going to happen? “Okay~”

“Promise?” Breakdown easily lifted Knock Out from his spot on the bed and pulled him onto his lap as he got comfortable never taking his eyes off the creature as he removed his shoes. Knock Out looked impressed for a moment but it was hard to tell with the wide nightmare stare.

“Promise.”

“Alright.” Breakdown held the fae’s chin in his hand and stroked a thumb along a sharp jaw. “Is there anything I can call you?”

The mer hummed softly a he buried his claws and face into Breakdown’s soft curly hair. The man smelled the river and metal. It burned at his lungs a bit. “Knockout.”

“Knockout? Someone likes themselves.”

“Yes~ Thank you~” Breakdown stifled a laugh as he got a good grip on the mer in his lap. Even with his “human” guise Knockout was a slick as he looked.

“You are pretty.”

“You too.” Knock Out couldn’t help from chittering as he slipped a hand under the man’s shirt, fondling the taut bulging muscle.

“Yeah you like this?” Breakdown tugged his shirt over his head giving the mer a show.

Knock Out purred as Breakdown pulled him close, running a hand down to grope at his ass as he combed the loose frills on the mer’s head. Usually humans started to freak out by now once they slowly started to realize that the human they were fooling around with wasn’t exactly like them but Breakdown had barely been fooled at the start by Knock Out’s guise and despite not feeling much like a human at all he seemed to have no qualms fooling around with a fae. Slowly Knock Out let his hold over the human fade till it was barely there, only just a dusting of magic in case things took a turn for the worst. Breakdown noticed, relaxing into the strange scenario he had found himself in. So fae got horny too, not that big a surprise. Breakdown could only guess that this must be some sort of honor. He didn’t mind seeing it that way as long as he kept his head and vital organs by the morning.

The mer let himself wander in his own daze as Breakdown kissed and massaged him, bumping and grinding his stiffening cock against Knock Out’s crotch. It was cute seeing the human work himself up but part of him couldn’t help but be disappointed that the human’s hard cock wasn’t rutting against his slit. It took quite a lot of self servicing to keep himself happy and more importantly infertile during nesting but Starscream had been right he hated it! He wanted nothing more than a good fuck, another clutch of eggs growing safely in his swollen belly, a mate at his side comforting him through the long stinging nights but he just wanted something….real! Something that wasn’t just a season fling. Knock Out so very much wanted someone that loved him for more than just his sleek build and vibrant colors but for his heart. Fooling around with humans certainly wasn’t going to get him that!

“Something wrong?” Knock Out blinked out of his daze and felt a knot form in his throat. Breakdown had stopped his rutting and was now staring fixedly at him. “You don’t really seem to be liking this. I thought you fae liked playing with humans. At least that’s what all the stories say.”

Knock Out chirred lowly and tossed a little more magic over the human. “Hehmm not being very good boy then~ I’ll show you how to please.” Knock Out pushed his sorrows away, he really did love playing with humans and this one was handsome and strong. Perhaps if he played nice he could tame the human and have a fun pet to come back to whenever he wanted. Mhmmm yes that sounded nice. That would ease is discontent. Humans weren’t as good as other mers but they still felt good and if he could build up enough trust to take off his scale skirt then they could really have fun.

Knock Out trailed kisses along Breakdown’s frame, leaving love bites and hickeys wherever he pleased. Breakdown called out the first time in fear but quickly settled and hummed contentedly as Knock Out inched lower. Fiddling with the humans belt the mer undid most of it before yanking the man’s pants lower revealing more sensitive skin to kiss and tease. Breakdown shivered as cold claws slipped underneath the waistband of his trousers and had to force himself still as toothy kisses lined his hip bones. He didn’t know if he quite liked where this was going but he wasn’t exactly that scared to stop the fae yet.

Knock Out licked at small tracks of skin, his saliva causing the spots to warm and tingle. Arousal pooled in Breakdown’s stomach and his dick stiffened and bulged, the tip of his cock peeking just beyond the waistband of his underwear. As soon as he saw it the mer gave the twitching head a long slow lick causing Breakdown to moan and grab for him. The dock worker’s large hands taking up more space than Knock Out imagined they could. He knew humans came in all sizes just like mers, although consistently smaller, but like mers Knock Out had only gone for the thin foppish ones. Hoping another high class colorful being would understand his plight. Most didn’t but some of the more drab malnourished artists did, their colors hidden inside. Knock Out was more than happy to bring them a fish or two in exchange for a fun night. It was a new treat to have big strong hands on him through, he couldn’t help but wonder how they would fare on his true form, Knock Out was mostly tail but it still might be a much too daunting task for even a human of Breakdown’s size. Could he lift him? Would he be adventurous enough? The thought of having those large skilled fingers deep in the slick of his aching slit, his muscles squeezing around thick fists, had Knock Out purring.

Breakdown huffed and grunted as the mer licked and kissed at the base of his shaft, trying to keep himself calm as Knock Out continued to nip and tease. The mer at least seemed happier now despite Breakdown not doing much different, the fae was singing soft feral calls as he kneaded at Breakdown’s hips and stomach. Still despite how careful Knockout acted Breakdown couldn’t help but hold his breath as the mer swallowed his cock.

There was definitely teeth, the lightest scratches of fangs that sent ghosts of shivers up Breakdown’s skin. He quickly grabbed a fistful of the mer’s long frills but they slipped between his fingers no matter how much he tried. Still the light semblance of control made him feel better. Knockout seemed to like the show of dominance too which was a plus. Getting a better grip Breakdown slipped his hands to the fae’s neck, wrapping his fingers loosely around the soft skin. Like the frills his fingers slipped but Knockout didn’t seem to mind the light chocking squeeze.

Knock Out caught the man watching as he worked, his face flushed and hazy. Knock Out loved how he looked, loved how good the thick heavy cock felt in his mouth, loved how it filled his throat when he took it as deep as he could. Humans were so easy to please, easy to play with. The more he sucked and swallowed the more the human twitched and huffed, his grip tightening slightly as his hips twitched and lurched. Knock Out let him, taking Breakdown all the way again and again to encourage him.

“F-fuck.” Breakdown swore as changed his grip on the mer, cupping Knockout’s head, running his thumbs along jutting cheekbones as he fucked the fae’s mouth. “Y-you like this huh? I can feel you humming.” Breakdown felt muscles contract and tighten around him as the mer hummed again, then the sudden slight scratch of hidden barbs. The strange sensation sent waves of pleasure through him, fear and arousal. It never hurt but Breakdown knew if he went on for too long he would end up chafed. With the tight warm wet of Knockout’s throat it didn’t take that much longer through. Knock Out continued to suck and lathe the human’s dick as Breakdown jerked and thrust into his mouth. Knock Out could feel it twitching and pulsing in his throat as the man neared his peak. Breakdown pulled Knockout down one last time as he finished, cock jumping one last time as he shot his load down the mer's tight throat, Breakdown felt him swallow around him, watched him bob up and down as the mer milked his cock.

Knock Out slid off Breakdown’s dick with a wet pop, wrapping and lapping his long silver tongue up the man’s still hard shaft...that never usually happened. Oh well. Knock Out rested his head on Breakdown’s leg and listened to the human pant. Now all he had to do was wait for Breakdown to fall asleep, grab something and go. So technically it was cheating since he didn’t get laid but as long as he smelled like human pheromone Starscream wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. Except...Breakdown didn’t fall asleep. Strong arms suddenly lifted him up back onto the bed and Knock Out felt the man’s cock rub at the cleft of his ass. A blush flooded his porcelain cheeks. “Breakdown~”

“I told you I was gonna treat you right~ S’your turn now, where’d’you want it?” Breakdown bounced the mer on his lap enjoying the way the slick cool skin felt against his hot shaft. “Come on nightmare eyes don’t tell me you’re shy now? I didn’t think that was possible.”

“I- um-” Knock Out couldn’t believe he was flustered, none of the humans he’d played with before ever offered to play with him the first time. Usually they were too terrified or dazed to last more than one round.

“How about you let me see what I’m working with to start?” Breakdown reached to pull off the mer's long skirt but was met with instant hissing and biting claws.

“MINE! NO TOUCHING!” Breakdown could feel the mer shaking now, angry but a little scared. Breakdown had listened to enough sailors songs to know that the land could never be a mer’s home…..not without a few sacrifices. Some sailors often needed to be greedy and devious to keep their prize catches. Breakdown dipped his hand lower past the tied off ends to the long slit but was treated to nothing but smooth skin wherever his fingers wandered.

“Hmmm….scared now? I thought you wanted to play? I promise I won’t hurt you.” Breakdown held the fae’s ass tight and massaged the plump cheeks getting the mer to chirr and sing despite himself.

“No. Not scared! Just- not stupid.” Knock Out let his claws trace tanned muscle as he fought with himself. He barely knew this human, could barely control and fool him, but he wanted to keep playing so badly! Wanted that thick hard cock deep in him! He could risk it! Slowly Knock Out’s twitching claws unknotted the front of his skirt but instead of letting it fall to the floor he slowly pulled it to his shoulders letting the magic fade away. What was once vaguely human shaped was now even less vaguely human and heavy as all hell. Fins and frills flared out and relaxed as they fell with gravity, a thick powerful tail wrapped around one of Breakdown’s legs as Knock Out re-situated himself. The man quickly took the fae in. Knockout was a beautiful monster and seeing him like this was actually a lot less terrifying than his human facade. Breakdown ran a hand through the delicate fins, carding the stiff ones on his head this way and that. Knock Out shivered from the light touches and Breakdown felt something drip onto his lap. A little ways down where the mer turned more fish its thick skin parted strangely, the edges lined with bright red frills and leaking a thick pink fluid. Breakdown ran his fingers carefully over the edges, the folds warm and strangely puffy and swollen. Knockout hummed and moaned, wrapping an arm around the man’s neck for support as he tried to inch himself closer. “You still wanna play?”

Breakdown cautiously dipped his fingers in, sinking them slowly deeper to string out the fae’s trills. He couldn’t help but smile lewdly as he rubbed at the tense muscle inside, hot pink fluid oozing out with every touch. Warm, tight, and slick inside Breakdown had no problem fucking the mer where he wanted it. “Alright. Let’s get you further up.”

* * *

 

When Knock Out stretched as he woke he felt his tail slap against something soft and plush. He was pleasantly sore and warm and was suddenly very terrified. He was in a bed! A human bed without his guise and the human it belonged to was gone! The sun was far past up and he was still there what had he been thinking! As he tore his guise back on and stumbled around the room for anything to take back with him Knock Out found a note on the small bedside table. It was short and unreadable but it calmed Knock Out a bit, humans didn’t leave notes to tell you that they were going to the scientists to have you carted away, they left notes to reassure. Calming down the mer trained his ears and caught Breakdown’s gruff voice shouting orders to his men. Work. Breakdown had left for work. With a sigh Knock Out continued to pace around on sore feet and looked for anything he could take. Breakdown didn’t have much so he easily slipped one of the man's thick rings over a finger and snuck out back to the water.

* * *

 

As the time slipped by in the cool quiet safety of his nest though a heavy longing quickly gripped the mer’s heart. He played with Breakdown’s ring slipping it on and off as if Breakdown had actually given it to him instead of having to steal it. Every night Knock Out thought of the time he had spent with Breakdown but...he had yet to return. It had been such a good night and Knock Out could still remember the way the man’s kisses felt, strong well worked hands, thick cock~-but...oh! It wasn’t right! Wasn’t the same as when he was younger! He wanted the humans company so badly…..but for all the wrong reasons. He wanted his heart. Damn Starscream, this hadn’t helped at all!

**Author's Note:**

> Now back to other... mers. Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and requests if you like and check out spookyprimes art for the reference!


End file.
